


Running with wolves

by BayHendrix



Series: Clocks [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And along the way has acquired a pack of her own, But no one can outrun their pasts, Gen, Multiple Pov, Organized Crime, Sansa ends up in Essos, Sansa is the eldest daughter of the Stark crime family, She fled from Westeros at age nineteen after Ned’s death., Starks have an odd way of inspiring loyalty and devotion, This takes place six years after, Yet another WIP I may never finish, an ode to found families, willingly from some people and with grudging acceptance from others, with flashbacks, woe is me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayHendrix/pseuds/BayHendrix
Summary: Arguing over a dead body about the best way to destroy said body and get rid of the evidence so none of the people surrounding the body are implicated. This is how Jaime Lannister finds himself questioning his life choices. How did he end up here? It’s a simple answer to a complicated equation. Sansa Stark. And like all others in the situation he doesn’t know if he can find it in himself to regret the path that has led him here.Or Alayne Stone lives a somewhat peaceful live in Essos. With a patchwork family of odd characters. How she acquired her duckling is up for debate. But one thing is for certain. Nothing stays buried forever and the past has come pack to collect the debt with a heavy dose of interest.
Relationships: Bronn & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Myranda Royce & Sansa Stark, Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Robert Baratheon & Ned Stark, Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen, Shae & Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Shae
Series: Clocks [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299935
Kudos: 12





	Running with wolves

Shae wants to burn the body.

Sandor says he knows where a pig farm is. 

Brienne wrinkles her nose and then says they bury it.

Randa says they should frame someone for the murder with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Bronn says they should chop up the body and scatter the parts across the city and surrounding areas.   
  
Mya is quiet but Jaime knows she is calculating all of the options and will go with the majority.   
  
Shae demands they do whatever is quickest and then one of them with a dick piss on the bastard’s grave. 

And as for Jaime himself? He is dressed in his favourite tux and simply was looking foreword to a nice Midwinter party and to dance with the love of his life. Instead he is covered in dried blood. It is in his eyebrows. Jaime is not amused. He is seriously considering his life’s choices right now. He wants to scream into his hands, take Brienne, and run into the night.

but he knows it would be impossible. Brienne loves him. He knows that down to the marrow of his bones. But he knows her devotion and loyalty to Sansa will always outweigh him. She loved Sansa first before she ever loved him. And he knows deep in his heart he can’t leave Sansa behind. He stood by once as Joffery beat her at the tender age of fifteen. It’s been ten years and it still makes him sick to his stomach. He would rather have teeth pulled out by rusty pliers but he cares for the girl like family. And to abandon her how would be the final nail in the coffin of whatever honour he has left.   
  


So he listens to the rest bicker. And finally after an hour they decide to dismember the body, burn the pieces, and clean the courtyard with enough bleach to fill a pool.   
  


Randa produces gasoline from somewhere. Shae leaves to get some bags. Sandor gets an axe and hatchet from the gardening shed. Bronn smirks as he hands Jaime the hatchet. The blond Lannister sighs and takes it. He is already covered in blood. And he has done worse than this in his years as an enforcer for Aerys Targaryen and his uncle Tywin Lannister. 

So he takes off his suit jacket, rolls up his sleeves, takes a deep breath and gets to work. At least this time around he isn’t alone.


End file.
